1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to separable structures, and more particularly to a release arrangement for separating the structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of systems exist which require a quick release mechanism for separating two bodies connected together at a joint. By way of example, in the field of oceanographic data gathering, a sensor system may be air dropped to a specific location in the ocean for gathering various data relative to that location and for transmitting such data to a remote location.
In one type of air-dropped system, a multipart vehicle is utilized wherein one part descends to the ocean bottom to serve as an anchor for a tethered array of sensors, while a second part floats at the surface and includes the means for transmitting the data gathered by the sensors.
Since a single unit is air dropped, it must separate into its two (or more) portions generally upon impact with the water or shortly thereafter. The unit, therefore, must include a separable joint which, upon command, will split the vehicle into the required components. Some release mechanisms for this purpose utilize pins which are often limited by their load-carrying ability. Another solution involves the use of V-bands which generally are expensive to machine and usually require a number of hinge joints with pins and bolts, the arrangement requiring either gas-pressure operated bolt cutters or explosive bolts.
The release arrangement of the present invention eliminates the need for pins, hinges, V-bands, bolt cutters or explosive bolts and has an extremely high separation reliability. Further, the mechanism is relatively inexpensive to produce and is small in cross-section thereby providing a large usable volume inside the oceanographic unit.